Ice Hearts Can Melt
by Kate-chan15
Summary: Jack understands loneliness- he lives and breathes it, and never has he seen someone else who grieves from it as much as he does; but then he met Elsa. He can identify with her so much, and deeply wishes to help her, to rid them both of their loneliness. But Elsa can't see him, so Jack will have to pull some strings and make her believe again.
1. Chapter 1

Jack could see her, and he watched her like you might watch a reality show. When she was very young, Jack laughed as she laughed; smiled as she smiled. Jack saw her power- her artful magic. She was human, she grew older and wiser than her years, but she had the same talents he did. Jack sometimes felt jealous and bitter towards her, but then he would stop, and be happy for her, because he would never wish the fierce loneliness that gloomed over him on anyone- not even his worst enemy.

Years went by, and one night- it changed for Elsa. She wasn't happy after that night. She never laughed or smiled anymore. She grew and aged still; she became a beautiful young woman, an adolescent with an air of sadness and loneliness. Loneliness grasped her heart, and refused to let go, and Jack watched with desperation- recognising the sadness, the bitter, harsh loneliness.

Elsa had hurt her sister- really hurt her; her parents had confined her to her bedroom because of this, and refused to share her gift with anyone. As the years flew by, things changed. Her parents died, her sister stopped believing in Elsa, and the dream of her sister swinging open her bedroom door and hugging her so tight, their worries vanished. Of course that didn't happen, because Elsa refused to leave her bedroom. Even with her parents gone, Elsa remained in constant fear of someone finding out her secret. She enclosed herself in her room, and watched as snowflakes flurried down from the ceiling, and the walls became harsh and still with drapes of blue-white ice.

Jack longed to comfort her. He could identify so much with her, and when he was most lonely, he wished she could see him, and then they would at least have each other. At least then, she would know that she wasn't all alone- that there was another person who had the same gift and curse. But she was mortal, and she couldn't see him. He sat right in front of her, he spelt out his name in the carpet of snow, but she never saw anything. She just cried, and sat with her back pressed against the door, ignoring her sister's calls and requests.

Eventually, her sister- Anna- stopped visiting Elsa's door, and then it was only Jack who stayed with her- but to Elsa, she was all alone. One day, Jack saw Elsa stand from her position at the door. She wiped tears from her eyes and opened her door, having to pull it with all her strength because she had unintentionally iced the door shut. Jack stood too, and he followed her all the way to the Castle Library. The ceiling was tall and bare; the four walls were gigantic bookshelves, with thick, leather-bound books inside.

Elsa silently collected any books she could find on snow and ice; magic and sorcery; mythology and legend. She carried them all to her bedroom, and closed the door, and it was just as it had been before. Once again, she was alone, and no one had even seen her leave. Elsa flicked through books for a long time, and when Jack grew tired, he took a book in his own hands, and- of course- Elsa didn't notice the floating novel. Jack found an entire chapter dedicated to himself, to Jack Frost and all that made him the myth, the legend, the creature he was. Jack, frustrated with being ignored, placed the book down on the first page. The large subtitle stood out- Jack Frost.

He knew she would see it, and be driven to read all about someone who was so much like her. Jack hoped she would believe in him, and as he stood in her open window, he looked back and hoped that the next time he visited her; she would see him as clearly as he saw her. And she wouldn't be alone anymore. Neither would he.

A/N: This is really just a bit of fun, but then again- that's why writers write! For pure enjoyment!

Bye, drop a quick review please Sorry this wasn't written especially well, but it'll get better

Kate, xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Ice Hearts Can Melt – Chapter 2

Elsa sighed. She had read every book she had collected from the extensive library, and nothing had been of any use to her! Nothing was relevant to her or her ominous powers.

She was about to give up and try to sleep when she saw a book, it's spine facing the ceiling. A light, sheer coat of ice encased the book, but Elsa was absolutely sure she hadn't touched the book; she would recognise its pale blue exterior, carefully embossed title. In terms of books, it was beautiful. Elsa slowly picked the book up, not feeling the coldness of it; she was immune to cold- numb to it. She held it still as her hands, and skimmed her eyes over the opening line.

"_Jack Frost is the personification of __**Frost**__ and __**Cold Weather**__."_

That was all it took to spark Elsa's curiosity. She was delighted to find that there was an entire chapter on the person, but left wishing for more when she reached the end of the chapter. She thought she may have missed something, so she went back and read it again- and many more times after that.

Elsa had a good feeling in her stomach as she read about him. He was a real person, she was sure, who could control ice- and snow- and winter! He had snow white hair, and ice blue eyes. His personality was supposedly cold and uncaring, but from what Elsa could gage, he had a mischievous streak. He was constantly causing trouble, wreaking havoc and enjoying himself.

Apparently, he was incredibly skilled, and according to the book, Jack crafted each snowflake that fluttered by her window himself, by hand; Elsa scoffed at that, finding that hard to believe. He seemed immature, the boy who shunned his responsibilities, not hand-crafted snow day décor.

For the first time in a long time, Elsa caught herself smiling. If there really was a Jack Frost, she sure wanted to meet him. If anyone had the power to brighten her world, it was _the_ Jack Frost.

A knock on the door alerted Elsa, and a warm, soft voice called through, "Princess Elsa, you must start preparing now. How does it feel to know that soon, the gates will be open?" She gushed excitedly, "And you will be a Queen too!" The woman was practically squealing herself, and Elsa didn't understand that. Yes, she would be a Queen, but that woman would still be a maid in twenty-four hours, so why was she so excited? Elsa knew she should be happier. After all, she would be a young Queen in a matter of hours.

Any happiness was beat down by severe panic. The gates would open soon, and everyone would be inside the castle, watching her- no, speculating her. Elsa knew that one mistake could change everything. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't listen. They would be terrified, and Elsa would be a threat to others once again. Elsa inhaled deeply, and shut her eyes. She just had to get though the coronation, and then she could lock the gates again and barricade herself in her bedroom.

In a fit of adrenaline and eagerness to get the day over with, Elsa looked down at the book in her hands. She was tearful with resentment as she said, "Jack Frost," she scoffed, "It's just a children's story. He's just a children's story." She flung the book down on her bed and started to get dressed.

Usually, a princess would have a handmaid to help her get dressed, especially for such an important event, but for obvious reasons, Elsa couldn't let anyone in her bedroom, and she never stood before anyone while not wearing gloves- for fear of injuring or killing them.

It didn't take very long for Elsa to be ready. She wore a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing. Looking down, she saw black long sleeves to her wrists, and draped behind my shoulders was a light, magenta cape. She was pleased with how she had her silver-white hair pulled up in an elaborate, intricate bun. The last thing she did before leaving her bedroom was pulling on a pair of ivory silk gloves, stretching right up to her fore-arms. She looked nice, and felt infinitely more comfortable now that her hands were covered- they seemed to contain her powers.

A knock on the door resounded through Elsa's room, and the fluttery, soft voice of the maid sounded too. "Princess Elsa, the gatekeeper wants to know whether he should open up the gates yet?" the maid is busily patting down her finest dress when Elsa opens the door narrowly, and slips outside, careful not to let the woman see inside the room.

"Open the gates now." Elsa said, not smiling. She would face them all now, and as soon as the ball was over, the gates would close again, and she would be safe- everyone would be safe.

Jack was gliding, airborne, when he thought of Elsa. He hadn't seen her since he'd left the book for her, and the thought of her seeing him made him spin and fly in the direction of the Arendelle Castle. He hoped she would see him now, but of course, he knew she would be busy for a while; it was her coronation day.

The gates were open, Jack saw with surprise. He made his way into the castle, and saw her standing with her sister and an unfamiliar man.

"You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa said decisively, her voice leaving no room for argument, but Anna was unusually argumentative.

She jumped to her own defence, "You can if its true love!" She exclaimed. Everything she knew about love caused her to believe that she was right. When it is true love, everything is right; everything is perfect.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, what do you know about true love?" she didn't mean to be condescending, but she was, and Anna was so mad she was getting red in the face.

Anna couldn't allow Elsa to ruin this magical thing. Elsa was barely a presence in her life, and now that something good was finally happening, Elsa wanted to turn up and play the role of guardian. Well, no, that wasn't how things worked. "More than you!" Anna exclaimed, "All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna didn't really regret saying that- or at least, not until a look of sorrow crossed Elsa's beautiful, pale face. Anna's words were true, and that was why they hurt.

"You asked for my blessing," Elsa said coldly, glowering now, "But my answer is no." she was announcing her power and authority not only as Anna's older sister, but as her Queen, her ruler. Anna's mouth gaped open at this, half in outrage, half in sadness.

Even Jack winced at how harsh Elsa had sounded; she didn't mean to be cruel to her sister, Jack understood. She was merely trying to look out for her- that was all she ever did.

"Now," Elsa interrupted Anna's quiet reverie, "excuse me."

The mystery man Anna wanted to marry stepped forward, bowing his head to her. "Your majesty, if I may ease your conscience." Jack wasn't sure he liked this man. He had no right to intrude on family matters between Elsa and Anna.

Obviously, Elsa thought the same as Jack, because she coldly glared at Hans, the mystery man. "No, you may not. I think you should go." She told Hans, "The party is over. Close the gates." The last part was a call to the gatekeeper, and a message to all the people at the ball, telling them that they had overstayed their welcome.

Anna's eyes widened, terrified of her dream fluttering beyond reach, "What? Elsa, no! No, wait!" Anna grabbed at Elsa's hand, accidentally pulling her glove off. Jack gasped as Elsa did. He understood why Elsa wore her gloves- to protect herself and everyone else. Anna couldn't let that gate close again, she just couldn't, and she wouldn't be able to stand a life constantly trapped within the Castle. She needed people, and love, and conversation. She didn't want to be alone again, and find herself talking to the portraits, or sitting with her back to Elsa's door again.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa commanded, falling into a state of blind panic.

"Elsa, please, please, I can't live like this anymore." Anna pleaded, clutching her sister's glove tighter. She wouldn't let her shut her out again. Elsa couldn't have everything her own way. She couldn't isolate Anna completely- not anymore! If Elsa didn't want to see Anna, she could at least let Anna see other people. Why did she want Anna to be alone all the time? It wasn't fair!

"Then leave." Elsa breathed solemnly. Elsa would prefer to send her sister away, then to risk hurting her. She sighed, looking tearful. She turned, walking away. That was all she ever did. Jack made his way to the front of the crowd, watching quietly.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna exclaimed, tears rimming her eyes, threatening to brim over and cause a scene.

"Enough, Anna," Elsa replied, tired, all too aware of everyone's eyes on her. Elsa clutched her hand to her chest, trying to keep it hidden.

"No," Anna wasn't finished yet, "why do you shut me out? Wh-why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna didn't realise, but she was shouting. She was letting every single person there know what happened inside the walls of the most mysterious Castle. Elsa didn't care about that though; she just needed to get away without anything happening.

"I said, enough!" Elsa screamed, swinging around, her uncovered hand pointing unintentionally.

It happened so fast, even Jack gasped along with the crowd. A wall of ice surrounded the new queen, up to her waist; successfully stopping Anna from any further attack. Anna jumped back just in time to avoid being speared right through her chest, bringing her arms up to her chest. Elsa breathed heavily, suddenly terrified. Cruel whispers aroused in the crowd, people already suspecting her of witchcraft and sorcery.

Anna whispered her sister's name, and, failing to catch her breath, Elsa ran.

She ran straight outside, crowds stopping her to congratulate her and praise her. Jack tried to follow her, but he was being shoved about by the crowds, and by the time he got outside, and could see her again, Elsa looked a lot like a startled deer. "Please, just stay away from me? Stay away!" she begged an unfamiliar Duke who was looking at the new Queen as if he wanted her dead. Jack instantly felt protective of her and pushed past people in an attempt to get closer to her.

While Elsa was actually holding her hands up in a show of surrender- she didn't want to hurt them, she meant no harm; she accidentally shot dagger-sharp icicles at the Duke and his henchmen. Elsa gasped louder than anyone else, and jumped back. She was far more scared than anyone else. If she was a danger to anyone, it was to herself, and Jack saw that, and was desperate to get her out of there. Things would end badly if Elsa didn't get away soon.

Jack broke through the crowd, and was soon grasping her wrist and pulling her along behind him. When people wouldn't move aside for the man they couldn't even see, Jack shot a blast of frosty air at them, or in the most severe circumstances, pushed them back with the cold force of ice. Elsa was stumbling along behind him, and people were whispering about her.

Jack succeeded; they were very quickly on the bare, open docks. Jack didn't hesitate to point his staff towards the water below; it promptly turned to thick, opaque ice. Jack stepped onto the ice, and it didn't falter under his weight. He tugged on her hand, but she resisted, remaining on the wooden docks, "Who are you?" She asked.

Jack scoffed, "You know who I am," he told her, flashing his wicked smile at her, "you wouldn't be able to see me if you didn't." he tugged again, "Now come on, we need to get out of here."

"Jack Frost," Elsa breathed, amazed, "You actually exist." Jack sent her a sarcastic look as if to say, '_I never would have guessed'_. "I read about you." She informed him, finally letting him lead her away, "In a book." Elsa was carefully testing the stability of the ice.

"I know," Jack retorted as he ran, "I put the book there for you. I thought you could use a friend." He smiled over his shoulder at Elsa, "And you weren't going to find out about me on your own. You've practically been in a coma these last few years."

"You have been watching me for years?" Elsa asked nervously.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not weird." Jack told her simply.

Elsa was sceptical, "Why is it not weird?" she asked, pulling her arm away from him and crossing both her arms across her chest, raising an eyebrow.

"I have the same powers as you," Jack told Elsa, "and besides… I was lonely too."

"I wasn't lonely." Elsa snapped, "I was perfectly fine. It is safer for everyone if I just keep to myself."

"Maybe for them, but not for you- trust me, Elsa." Jack sighed, "I have been on my own for two-hundred-and-fifty years, and no one ever even sees me. I was lonely, and then I saw you. What's the problem with me wanting to be your friend?" He looked at her pointedly, "I don't think you have so many friends you can afford to turn people away."

Elsa frowned, but then heard shouting from the docks. She looked over her shoulder and saw the people of Arendelle flocking at the end of the pier, pointing and staring at Elsa. She wanted to leave. She didn't want anyone to speculate over her anymore.

Elsa turned back to Jack, who smiled hopefully at her. Elsa took in his messy white hair, and shining, pale blue eyes; he was taller than her, and charming in a rebellious, easy-going way. She was sure she had never seen a man as handsome as Jack Frost before. Elsa saw how Jack raised his left hand, outstretched in question. Elsa nodded, but she didn't take his hand. Instead, she tested the ground more. She placed a foot on clear water, and watched as it became opaque white ice. It was solid, and didn't crack or break. Elsa continued to take more steps, until her pace had sped and she was running. She laughed softly, and carried on running, only looking up from her feet once, to see that Jack was following her, grinning, and gliding alongside the silver-haired girl.

A/N: Hi readers! Thanks for stopping by and reading Chapter two, and thank you for the reviews some of you left last time I posted a chapter (which I am pretty sure was just a day or two ago)…

So, this will be a story and not a one-shot, and I will try to post again soon. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the first one.

You should know, that it is currently 1:39AM, and I have to get up to get ready for school at 7; I think that deserves a review or two I need something to show for how exhausted I'll be tomorrow!

Well, bye (and good night from me, I guess). Kate xxx


	3. Chapter 3

She looked around, but the sight was bitterly bleak. She was less alone than usual, thanks to Jack, but standing in what looked like a snowy wasteland. Elsa had never been anywhere as cold as this, not that it bothered her much; her natural temperature was rather low anyway. Jack looked unfazed by her icy hand in his, but Elsa had noticed that it was just as cold as hers.

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked nervously. In her fit of adrenaline and sudden freedom, she had led the two of them to a place she had never even seen before. It was barren of any life or civilisation, and while that was- in some ways- a comfort to Elsa, it was also somehow disconcerting. And Elsa would not- and could not- forget that this was her first time to be alone with a man, and that thought only added to her anxiety. Looking around, it was blatantly obvious that there was nowhere to stay, or sleep, or eat, or even rest her feet. "Where do we stay?"

Jack paused, and then made a suggestion that seemed both bewildering and crazy to Elsa, "We make a place to stay."

Elsa was about to question him, but he- right before her eyes- performed a piece of magic, beautiful for the eyes to behold. His fingers moved in quick gestures, and the Elsa watched as the snow on the ground where he pointed elevated and circled into a hut of sorts. It was beautiful indeed, with ice crafted walls and a roof that almost looked like it had been woven out of snowflakes. There was a small, round door that Jack was opening with ease, "See?" he said, gleaming with pride at his creation. Elsa followed him inside, but there was hardly any room at all inside the four walls of the ice hut, and the two full-grown adults took up at least three quarters of the space, and Elsa saw that Jack was having to bend his neck a little, so as not to hit his head on the shiny ceiling. Elsa felt quite grim, but she tried to smile at Jack, even if it was weak. "I know, not quite a castle." He agreed.

"No," she said warily, "It's lovely… quaint." She finished with a slight chuckle. She caught herself, fearing that Jack would hate her and call her rude and callous, but he didn't. Instead, Jack laughed a loud, intoxicating laugh, his body shaking a little. Elsa grinned at him, "Let me give it a go?" she didn't wait for an answer. She stepped outside, glad for the space again, and took in the landscape; her blank canvas. At first, she tried to copy Jack's hand movements, but before long, she had lost herself in an odd dance, jumping around and running in circles. Underfoot, an icy staircase began to rise, obeying her commands to stretch tall and far. With a definitive gesture to the staircase, it became clear and beautiful, without any foreseen dangers or unruly edges. A pair of more untrained feet might have slipped, and Elsa knew full well that her sister, Anna, would be stumbling and tripping all over the staircase, too busy whining about the cold and how she missed summer to appreciate the gorgeous creation. Jack, however, was making sounds of wonder, gasping for behind Elsa. She cast a glance over her shoulder, and saw he was grinning. Turning back, Elsa ran as fast as she could up the staircase, new steps appearing just in time to catch her feet and stop her from falling.

Before long, Elsa had created a gigantic, round floor, and was quickly manufacturing beautiful snowy walls. Jack, who had followed close behind her, was trying his best to help, but he had only seen places of such finery a handful of times, and never had her created such elegant, intricate things. Elsa was making a ceiling, and furnishing it with a wonderful chandelier. It slightly resembled the ballroom back at her castle, but in this one, she actually danced!

Jack watched with well hidden joy as she unleashed a stunning smile, and graceful dance moves that had been hidden and restrained in her old home, where she only ever cried and sat on her own. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it out of its masterly done bun, and into a thick, pretty braid. Her fingers messed it up a bit, pulling her fringe free. She seemed so much more… happy, now. Jack didn't care where she was, in a hut, or the palace of ice. All he cared about was her smile, which lit up the room she had created so incredibly. She was so talented, so blessed, but all she ever saw it as was a curse, a cruel trick; a mean, nasty talent that could drive a person to murder.

She turned to Jack and grabbed his hands, making him drop his staff and forcing him to dance in circles with her.

They stood still, finally, and for the first time, Elsa admired her handiwork in quiet amazement. She was impressed, to put it simply. She wanted to be modest, and remember that it was a curse- an unnatural, evil craft, designed to bring pain and death down upon the heads of her loved ones. Elsa tried her best; she really did, to remember how people always hated the cold. She tried to remember clearly the expression her sister always made when winter frost visited the castle. It was difficult though, because she was falling in love with her new castle- and she could quite happily imagine calling it her home. Sure, it may need a few finishing touches, but it was a happier place than the Arendelle Castle already.

With a subdued smile, Elsa looked at Jack, recognising a similar smile playing on his features. "So you're Jack Frost?" she asked, eyes narrowed but her smile even more prominent.

He smirked and, in a sort of leap, put his staff under his feet and suddenly, he was flying. He whizzed around her, leaving her on her feet, gaping in amazement. She had never seen anything like that before, but she supposed that she should really be used to odd happenings by this point in her life.

He didn't have to say anything, she met his gaze, and he knew she hadn't ever doubted that he wasJack Frost.

"I have to say," Elsa mused, "I hadn't expected Jack Frost to be so young. I kind of presumed he would be some old man with a white beard." She giggled, looking at the young man who was hovering in front of her now. He certainly wasn't old, and he definitely didn't have a beard. He looked clean cut and fresh. As she inspected him, she saw the difference between him and the other young men she had met. Yes, she hadn't met many men before, since she never really stepped foot outside Arendelle, but the ones she had met were always stiff and cautious; so well groomed, it was off-putting. Jack was oh-so different. His smile was careless and crooked, his hair so ashen white, it might blend seamlessly with winter snow. Somehow, his eyes managed to be an extremely cool shade of blue, yet still hold a mischievous charm that only warmed Elsa to him. He was different in all the right ways, and his charisma made him out stage every man in Arendelle; no, to Elsa, he suddenly stood out among every duke and prince in every kingdom, far and wide.

She thought to herself, that if she ever had to take a husband to be King at her side, she should like it to be Jack, even though she had only met him a short time ago. It crashed upon her that she wouldn't ever have to pick a man to be by her side as Royals, because she was surely not one herself anymore; monsters weren't queens in the real world, only in fairy tales. She was just some ordinary girl in a pretty dress, standing opposite an ordinary boy who had captivated all her senses at once. In some ways, she thought it was nice. All royalty ever brought her was heartbreak and misery; tear soaked skirts and aching lungs. She was a perfect equal with a nice man, and she was free of all the bonds that had kept her inside the castle. She had created something magical, an ice castle, and there was a magic blooming, finally, in her heart too.

But there was one significant, devastating factor in her removal- or was it resignation- from the throne. Anna, she would be alone, more than ever, now. Elsa didn't trust Hans, the man Anna was newly besotted with, and she didn't trust Anna to come to her senses in time to stop him from weaselling his way into all the things she held dear. Yes, Arendelle didn't hold many good memories of Elsa's, but it was still her home, and she could fondly recall the time of open gats and a close-knit community in Arendelle. She could so vividly recall running along the cobble-stone streets with her little sister, hugging, squealing and giggling non-stop. She remembered her parents walking, hand in hand, smiling lovingly at their perfect little girls. They were the happiest times Elsa could remember, and she was scared she would forget if she stayed so far away.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Jack's voice was distant.

Elsa looked up at him, feeling strangely dizzy and anxious, "I have to go back." She told him, holding out her hands, almost to stabilise herself. Jack watched in hesitant confusion. "I have to go back to Arendelle. I can't leave Anna; she's too young to be on her own. She can't make decisions for the kingdom! She's immature and reckless and in love! I have to go back right now." she spun away from her magical castle, and took off towards the frozen lake, her feet stumbling in the snow.

"Elsa, wait- wait!" Jack called. He was getting desperate. Yes, he agreed: Anna, from what he had seen, was everything Elsa had said, she was every bit as immature as Elsa was mature, and as rooted to the ground as a butterfly. She couldn't be trusted with an entire kingdom at her age, but, equally, Jack couldn't let Elsa leave- he couldn't be alone again. The snow was a bitter place indeed when you were there alone, but here with Elsa, the magic and creativity and childlike amazement was back with dazzling force, and Jack knew all too well that as soon as she left, it would be a bleak wasteland again. He had to stop her, even if it was the selfish, ungentlemanly thing to do. "You really think the people will accept you?" it was cold, Jack was aware, but he _was_ cold, and it was an excellent, wicked weapon to possess.

Elsa paused, "If they don't accept me, I'll lock the gates again and tell them to leave me alone. They can't stop me from being queen, or being there."

Jack flew so he was in front of the white haired girl. She was so perfect, engineered just for him. Her eyes were alive with a wild storm of nerves and terror. "Elsa, stop, the only reason you want to go back is to protect Anna, I know…" Jack could bitterly remember the need to save a sibling, but he wouldn't let precious Elsa end up the way he had; dead. "But you need to let it go. You belong here, in the cold with me, as the ice queen." He grasped her hand, stopping her in her place. Her eyes were fixed on his, and he knew what she wanted- for him to stop her, and he would. "Stay with me, Elsa. Be here with me, please." He was flailing for something to tell her. "You don't have to conseal your powers anymore. You can let them free here with me. Just let the storm rage on, because the cold doesn't bother either of us- I know that."

She swallowed; _inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._ That went on for a few minutes, and when she opened her eyes again, they were calm, collected and grateful to him. She looked beyond Jack, at the Arendelle castle in the distance. She didn't want to go there. Turning back to Jack, she smiled, and spoke in what wasn't completely speech, more song, lyrical and beautiful; her voice melodic and smooth, soft and muted. "Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn, " she paused for a breath, "Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone, here I stand, in the light of day, let the storm rage on…"

She stepped closer to him, stroking a piece of his messy, white-silver hair, "The cold never bothered me anyway." her voice was just a whisper when she finished, and then she turned and walked back to the ice castle; it was her home now, and in that home, she had a companion- Jack Frost.


End file.
